1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to crosspoint memories.
2. Description of the Related Art
Crosspoint memories are memories that use transverse addressing lines, such as row and column lines, with intervening programmable material. Examples of crosspoint memories include magnetic tunnel junction memory, resistive random access memory, ferroelectric random access memory, silicon oxide nitride oxide semiconductor memory, polymer memory, and phase change memory.
Phase change memory devices use phase change materials, i.e., materials that may be electrically switched between a generally amorphous and a generally crystalline state, as an electronic memory. One type of memory element utilizes a phase change material that may be, in one application, electrically switched between generally amorphous and generally crystalline local orders or between different detectable states of local order across the entire spectrum between completely amorphous and completely crystalline states.
Typical materials suitable for such an application include various chalcogenide elements. The state of the phase change materials is also non-volatile. When the memory is set in either a crystalline, semi-crystalline, amorphous, or semi-amorphous state representing a resistance value, that value is retained until reprogrammed, even if power is removed. This is because the programmed value represents a phase or physical state of the material (e.g., crystalline or amorphous).
Thus, there is a need for alternate ways to form crosspoint memories.